


Animal Instinct

by raendown



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Turning his head very carefully so as not to disturb the nose snuffling behind one ear now, Madara lifted both eyebrows and scoffed. “I very much doubt you can possibly think of anything to successfully bribe me with that would convince me to stay here and suffer through letting your new cat-brother sniff me head to toe.”





	Animal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> MadaTobi Week Day 6 Prompt: Feral

Madara wasn’t sure if he could scowl any harder than he already was but he made sure to give it a try anyway as he lifted his hand to pound on his best friend’s front door for the fifth time. He could feel Hashirama’s chakra inside, it wasn’t like the man wasn’t home, and there was absolutely no way even a dead brick like him could sleep through all the racket Madara was kicking up out here. So why the hell was he not answering? Best friends were supposed to bend to each other’s whims at all hours of the day! Or at least he expected Hashirama to do so for him. He always had before so clearly he had signed on to continue doing the same for the rest of their lives.

When he finally sensed that familiar sensation of nature and growth coming closer Madara blew out a sigh of exasperation. At last he was getting the attention he deserved. He was, however, startled almost in to silence to have the door cracked open for an incredibly disheveled looking Hashirama to peek around it with a frantic light in his eyes.

“Can you not!?” he hissed. “Every time you knock it sets him off again! At this rate I won’t be able to salvage any of the furniture, let alone the drapes!”

“Eh? What the hell are you talking about? Let me in!”

“Good idea, maybe you can help me keep him contained!”

Hashirama opened the door just enough to pull him inside and carefully shut it behind him with as little noise as possible. Then he hurried off down the hall while beckoning for Madara to follow him. A little worried for his friend’s sanity, mostly just curious, Madara followed.

Of all the things for him to find in the living room he never could have guessed that it would be Tobirama hunkered down in a corner with his back to the wall and his lips peeled back from his teeth to hiss at them like a damn cat. Clothes in disarray, small bits of fabric and fluff clinging to him everywhere, he looked an absolute mess. The hair on his head almost seemed to stand on end as he arched his spine and actually yowled in warning when his brother tried to step back in to the room. Pausing in the doorway, Hashirama pouted.

“Aw come on, Tobi! It’s just me!”

Tobirama hissed and pressed further back in to the corner.

“I’ve got something you might like,” Hashirama called in a calming singsong voice, reaching in to his pocket with slow movements to pull out what Madara thought looked like a piece of sushi. “Here you are, little brother. All for you.” Very carefully he tossed the treat and Madara was flabbergasted to see Tobirama catch it with his teeth then half turn to chew through it with loud smacking sounds like a dog.

“What…the fuck is wrong with him?” he asked. Hashirama gave a sad little sigh and straightened up to inch further in to the room.

“Don’t know exactly yet. He came home from his mission like this. The two he was supposed to be on the assignment with lost track of him in the middle of a battle so it seems he made his way back here following familiar scents. Or maybe it just felt like home? I don’t know.”

“He’s acting like an animal.”

“Yeah whatever happened out there made him…I guess the word would be savage. Maybe feral. He seems to understand what I’m saying but he’s completely nonverbal himself and he’s acting entirely on instinct, from what I can tell. All reaction and no thought.”

Nodding slowly even though he didn’t actually understand what was going on, Madara finally peeled his eyes away from the madman in the corner and took in the state of the room itself. The drapes were torn down as Hashirama had mentioned, shredded and tossed in every direction. Furniture had been upturned and the rug that usually sat in the middle of the room had been dragged over to the corner for Tobirama to perch on top of it like a cat claiming its new bed. Chunks of furniture stuffing and the occasional handful of long brown hair littered throughout the room belied the violence all this chaos had involved.

Madara snickered, trying to imagine the squeal Hashirama would make at having some of his too-perfect hair pulled out. Just because they were friends did not mean that wasn’t funny. Clapping the other man on the back, he let out a chuckle that cut off immediately when he saw Tobirama shift focus over to him.

“Well, good luck with all this,” he said. Then he turned to leave because this was absolutely not his problem to deal with. Hashirama scrambled after him.

“No, wait! You’re just going to leave me!?”

“Uh…yes? He’s your brother, dimwit. I have no reason to get involved with this.”

Hashirama caught the front of his shirt and hit him with the best puppy eyes he’d ever seen. “But! But! Didn’t you say that you have a massive crush on him? Don’t you want to make sure he’s okay?”

“Shut up!” Madara screeched. “I am never drinking with you again! Stupid inhuman heavyweight drinker, getting shit out of me when I’m – breach of trust! That’s what this is! An unconstitutional confession! You took advantage of me when I was not myself!” Vindication filled him when he saw Hashirama droop but he should have known to watch out for what came next.

“Aw, Maddy, I didn’t realize you were so upset about it!” Without warning he launched himself forward to wrap both arms around Madara’s neck like a boa constrictor, not budging an inch when his victim began to screech in protest.

Distracted as they were, neither of them saw the movement of another figure approaching very carefully and very quietly until it was too late. Hashirama had yet to let go of Madara when they were both bowled over and knocked clear in to the hallway by more than two hundred pounds of solid muscle – muscle that snuffled curiously as it burrowed in to Madara’s hair and crawled over top of them with little care for the way Hashirama protested getting knees in his spine.

“Hashirama what the hell is he doing!?” Madara panicked more the closer Tobirama’s face got to his own.

“I don’t know! He’s been so standoffish until now!”

“Get him off me!”

“But he seems to like you,” Hashirama cooed, reaching for his brother’s hair and then snatching his hand back when the man snarled viciously.

As soon as the unwanted hand was out of his personal space Tobirama went back to snuffling at Madara until he was distracted with nosing at the ear he discovered hidden under all that hair. With a curious expression he licked it and then echoed the sound when Madara yowled in surprise. In an instant he was gone, scurrying off back to the living room while Madara threw Hashirama off his chest to sit up and rub frantically at the side of his head.

“What the hell!”

“You better not have enjoyed that!” Hashirama accused. “He’s not in his right mind!”

“Seriously? You think I–? Don’t be so gross!” Madara all but threw himself back on to his feet and stomped out of the hallway after their wild Senju while he grumbled under his breath. He was _such_ a better friend than Hashirama was, going to make sure Tobirama wasn’t breaking more furniture instead of making insulting accusations!

He found the man he was looking for back in the same corner of the living room, curled on the floor like a dog with one hand crossed over the other and chin resting on them, eyes darting nervously back and forth. When Madara stepped in to his field of vision he narrowed his gaze and went completely still. It was at that point Madara realized that his animal analogy was just a bit off. Tobirama wasn’t a dog. Obviously he was a cat, a big annoying stupid cat who would be lashing his tail if he had one. Luckily Madara had lots of experience handling felines.

With deliberate casualness he refused to look over at the corner as he made his way towards the only chair not turned upside down where he deliberately arranged himself in the squashy cushions and questioned why he was even bothering to help with this. Sure, Hashirama was right, he did have a massive crush on this ungrateful asshole, but having a few undesired feelings didn’t automatically make him a good person willing to do favors for other people. He made sure to keep repeating that in his head as he watched Tobirama from the corner of one eye very slowly inch out of his corner and approach the chair, nose twitching.

It was stupidly cute.

Several minutes passed while Tobirama made his way across the room bit by bit, stopping every once in a while to sit back on his haunches and stare off in another direction like he was trying to prove he had no particular interest in Madara. Eventually he managed to crawl up the back of the chair and flop half of his body over the backrest while Hashirama watched from the doorway with a baffled expression.

“How did you do that?” he whined. Madara very carefully did not react to the nose burying itself against the top of his head.

“It wasn’t hard. You’re too enthusiastic and it was making him uncomfortable.”

“But I’m his brother!”

“And clearly he doesn’t even remember who _he_ is at the moment, let alone you. Give him some space to just do his thing and he’ll be much more receptive to you.” Madara rolled his eyes when Hashirama sighed despondently. “I assume you have people looking in to what happened to him?”

His friend perked up with a nod, stepping in to the room so he could putter around replacing all the furniture. “Of course! His mission partner’s gave us a location and description and one of them even had something with the enemy’s scent. We’ve got a team of Inuzuka tracking them down so that we can figure out how to reverse whatever this is.”

“Excellent. So I’m not needed any further now that he’s calm?”

“Oh come on, please stay,” Hashirama said. “Look, he’s so much more comfortable with you than he is with me! He likes you!”

“No, he likes that I’m more stationary than you are.” Madara did his best to ignore the fact that despite Hashirama’s excitable personality he was actually the calm one in their friendship, what with his lack of anger issues.

“What if I bribe you?”

Turning his head very carefully so as not to disturb the nose snuffling behind one ear now, Madara lifted both eyebrows and scoffed. “I very much doubt you can possibly think of anything to successfully bribe me with that would convince me to stay here and suffer through letting your new cat-brother sniff me head to toe.”

Hashirama grinned a very dangerous grin but both of them froze when they were interrupted by a knock on the front door, hardly daring to breathe as they waited for Tobirama to be set off again by the noise. To their surprise he did nothing more than shove his nose a little deeper in the hair he seemed so fascinated by. Madara breathed a sigh of relief as Hashirama pottered away to see who was here. Whoever it was had just saved him from what was sure to be a terrible fate at the whims of that evil grin his best friend only pulled out on special occasions. Sometimes he forgot that Hashirama knew him better than anyone in the world except Izuna and that he was just as shameless is using that knowledge to get his way. Stupid innocent face! Curse the day he let that face trick him in to being friends!

When Hashirama came back in to the room about ten minutes later he was holding something behind his back with one hand, which was definitely not a good sign. He should have known better than to think a quick distraction would save him.

“Anyone important?” Madara ventured.

“Yes, actually. That was a runner from T&I. The retrieval team just came back with the two shinobi who survived the battle that caused whatever is happening. Either one of them could be the person who did this to Tobi but neither of them are talking so the interrogators want me to come down and supervise but if I do that then poor Tobi will be left here all alone.”

Smelling a trap right away, Madara scowled and began to slowly extricate himself from the chair. “No. Uh-uh. Absolutely not! I am not babysitting him while you’re gone! He has other relatives for you to fool in to that madness!”

“But what if I do this?” Hashirama very slowly approached Tobirama, distracted as he was trying to cling to Madara’s thick hair, and popped something down over his head that immediately diverted his attention. When he thumped down on to the floor and batted at the strands of his own hair Madara choked.

“Is that…a headband…with cat ears on it?”

“Why yes, it is!” Hashirama beamed at seeing him frozen to the spot. “Thanks so much, Maddy! You’re a true friend!” Just like that he was gone, leaving Madara alone with his worst nightmare.

“Your brother plays dirty,” he informed the man-cat now staring up at him with wide pretty eyes and two cute little ears perched on his head.

So this was it, he thought. This was to be his doom.

It wasn’t all that bad at first. As cats were wont to do, Tobirama spent a great deal of time ignoring him for the first little while. Now that he understood the only human left in the room meant him no harm he apparently found it more interesting to explore his territory in a way humans never would. With openly curious body language he shoved his nose in to nearly every crevice he could find, sniffing and batting and occasionally head-butting things that particularly confused him. It took fifteen minutes for Madara to relax, thinking that maybe this wouldn’t be half as terrible as he expected it to be.

And of course that’s when Tobirama decided that he was a lap cat. With laser focus he left off whatever he was investigating and crawled his way back across the floor with that weirdly awkward gait, all four feet on the floor in a way human limbs just weren’t meant to be used. Then without so much as a mew of warning he crawled right up over the edge of the chair and flopped himself across Madara’s lap.

“Uh…what the fuck?” Madara grimaced. “No! Look, you’re cute and all but – fuck. Just _fuck_. You can’t sleep here!”

Tobirama lowered him with the single deadliest expression he’d ever been on the receiving end of, heavy lidded eyes and a soft contented smile, and with not a shred of apology he began to purr.

“You’re either doing this on purpose to torture me or later you’re going to torture me for letting you do this. Either way I really don’t win here, do I?” Madara huffed when his words continued to go ignored.

Perhaps he could have lived with it if Tobirama simply laid still like a good little kitty. It would have been awkward but entirely survivable. Unfortunately the universe was just not on his side today. Tobirama spent five solid minutes trying to find the perfect comfortable position and when he finally found it he ruined all his efforts by squirming around on to his back so he could bat at the fringe dangling around Madara’s face.

Not at all impressed, Madara gave him a grumpy look. “I am not a feather toy,” he insisted. Tobirama didn’t listen. He continued to purr and play until Madara grew frustrated and reached up to massage the space between his eyebrows where he could already feel a headache forming.

His fingers never reached his face, caught instead by two pale hands that seemed to think they were paws at the moment and drawn back down for Tobirama to inspect it with unnecessary concentration. It was cute for perhaps fifteen seconds before Tobirama pulled his fingers a little closer and _licked them_.

“Okay! Nope! Not happening!” Keeping his eyes away from the pout staring up at him was one of the hardest things he’d ever done but it was nowhere near as hard as the thing that would have cropped up between them if he just sat there and let Tobirama lick his damn fingers, putting all sorts of inappropriate images in his head. That was not at all what he should be thinking about while the man was out of his right mind and unable to control his own actions. Hell, it wouldn’t be appropriate even if he was completely himself!

Madara might not care for most boring social rules but he was a pretty big fan of the ones that stopped him from making a fool of himself in front of a man who very clearly did not return his interest. Sure they had learned to get along a little better over the past couple of years and yes maybe there was that one night when he thought Tobirama might have been implying they should have dinner together but nothing had ever come of it and that was as much proof as he needed to confirm that he was the only one with taste in this village. Clearly the one his heart had chosen did not share his refined tastes or else they would have already been out on several dates by now.

A quiet mewl from his lap tugged at his heartstrings but Madara told himself to stay strong. If he looked down he knew he would give in even if he wasn’t sure what he would be giving in to. He’d probably end up giving his fingers back to be laved at by that pretty pink tongue.

When cute whining didn’t get him whatever it was he wanted Tobirama huffed and began squirming around again while Madara closed his eyes and prayed for patience. By the time the cat-man settled again he had somehow worked himself around to press his belly against Madara's chest with his legs curled up underneath him and straddling an unwilling lap, torso draped over the back of the chair, entirely uncaring for the fact that he was half-suffocating the man whose head was now trapped between chest and cushions. He refused to budge so much as an inch while Madara worked his head far enough to one side that he could breathe again.

Because the universe hated him, that was of course the position Tobirama chose to fall asleep in, keeping him trapped there no matter his gentle struggles until Hashirama came home almost an hour later. His friend stopped in the doorway upon spotting them there and the look of eager satisfaction on his face drained away to be replaced with hearty amusement.

“Comfy?” he asked. Madara bared his teeth.

“Help me!”

“You don’t look like you need any help at all, actually.” Hashirama tucked his hands in to his sleeves and settled back on to his heels. “I wish I had a camera. I would frame this and hang it on my front door. The outside of the front door.”

Regretting all of his life choices, Madara didn’t really have any room to deflate since he was already pretty squished. “I hate you. We’re not friends anymore.”

Hashirama gasped and sank down in to a squat where he began to pout at the floor. “Oh no! I didn’t mean it, I promise! You guys are just so adorable together like this and I wanted to remember it!”

“Ugh, fine, there’s no need to be so pathetic about it. I guess I didn’t mean it.”

“Excellent!” Popping back to his feet as if nothing happened, Hashirama beamed at him. “Anyway, the one that did this to our poor Tobi broke pretty easily under questioning and he told me how to help get him back to normal. Are you sure you wouldn’t like for me to wait a day or two? He _does_ look pretty cute in those ears.”

Madara glared as hard as he could. “Just because you’re right does not make you right! Wait…ugh, you know what I mean! He would kill us both when he found out and it wouldn’t even be my fault! I am not dying for your stupidity – at least not yet; I’m not convinced that I won’t end up dying for that anyway at some point, what with all the idiocy you drag me in to on a daily basis.”

“There’s no need to be cruel about it,” Hashirama whined pathetically. Madara ignored him.

“So how do we get him back to his usual stuck up self? And how do we get him off me first because I am _not_ having him wake up to find himself draped over my lap!”

“Oh that’s easy. Just start sitting up and when he protests give him a scratch behind the ears!”

“He’s not an _actual_ cat,” Madara pointed out.

“Just trust me,” Hashirama said with a shrug. “It’s worked for years.”

After staring hard for a few moments, desperately looking at Hashirama so he wouldn’t start picturing anything else that might cause some sort of excitement, Madara took as deep of a breath as he could manage and tried to sit forward. Tobirama did protest. If he had actual claws they would have dug in to the fabric of the chair cushions to hold himself in place. When he gave a low growling noise of warning Madara reached up to scratch him behind one ear as instructed and watched with fascination as he slithered down to melt in a small puddle across the lap underneath him.

Standing up completely took a little more effort and not a few soothing head scratches but eventually Madara was on his feet and somehow managed to lead his new pet over to where Hashirama stood watching the whole debacle from the doorway.

“I…don’t know that I want to be here for this at all,” he murmured. “Do try and send warning ahead if he goes on the war path, will you?”

“Wait, you’re leaving me to deal with him alone? What if he doesn’t sit still for me to get him back to normal?” Hashirama tried to catch him but Madara slipped past and made a desperate break for the front door.

“Not my problem!” he called over one shoulder as he escaped in to the outside world.

Of course, just because it wasn’t his problem didn’t mean the issue was entirely off his mind. No matter what Madara did over the next few hours he found his thoughts constantly drifting back to the brothers he had left behind and wondering if everything had gone alright. Surely Hashirama would let him know if things went badly or if Tobirama ended up in the hospital somehow. Or perhaps he wouldn’t because Madara was not family and there really wouldn’t be any need to contact him in an emergency he wouldn’t be any help with.

It took a great deal of effort for Madara to keep himself focused on whatever he attempted to fill the rest of his day with. The book he tried to read didn’t seem nearly as interesting as the last time he put it down, not when the main character kept turning in to someone else in his mind’s eye. He gave a bit of thought to running through a few kata routines to calm himself down but he knew as well as the next person how badly one could injure themselves if they were distracted during training. Izuna was out of the village at the moment so he couldn’t even pop round to his brother’s house and demand a proper distraction!

At some point he tried to get a bit of his paperwork done but after a full hour he couldn’t recall a single thing he had just looked over. Eventually he simply gave up and went to make dinner. It came out half burnt and half raw with his inability to pay attention but it was only rice and vegetables so he owned his mistakes and choked it down anyway. No sense in wasting food just because he couldn’t get his head out of the clouds.

Dusk lay heavy over the village, just on the cusp of truly becoming nighttime, when a light hand knocked on his front door. Madara was so grateful for a distraction he didn’t even bother sensing ahead of himself to see who was there. It didn’t matter who was there.

Or he didn’t think it would until he opened the door to find Tobirama looking back at him with a bashfully ashamed expression on his face, weight shifting back and forth between his feet.

“Evening,” he murmured.

“Yeah. Hi.” Madara swallowed down the urge to ask where the cat ears had gone and asked, “Did you need something?”

“As I understand it, I acted quite inappropriately towards you earlier today while I was…not myself. I came to apologize. And I suppose to thank you for handling the situation so well. Hashirama tells me that you were quite helpful in keeping me calm.”

Madara nodded slowly and avoided eye contact. “Uh-huh.”

“Right. Well, thank you. For that.”

“You’re welcome.”

The two of them paused, awkwardly standing in the doorway as they both tried to think of something to say.

“Are you…good now?” Madara asked eventually.

“Yes, all back to normal. Mostly. A few, ah, embarrassing behavioral urges but nothing that won’t fade over time according to the one who did this to me.” He didn’t look all that confident in taking the word of his opponent but there really weren’t any other options for him in this situation. Madara carefully did not allow himself to ask what sort of urges were still present.

“Would you like to come in for some tea?” When Tobirama gave him a look of surprise he cleared his throat and looked away again. “Ah, just to make sure someone’s watching you. Since, you know, since you said that there were still some lingering effects.”

Tobirama almost looked disappointed somehow. “Ah, yes. Well if you don’t mind. I do like tea.”

Instead of beating himself around the head for blurting out the spur of the moment offer he’d had no intentions of making, Madara waved his guest inside and closed the door behind them before leading the way to the kitchen where he very much hoped the smell of burnt rice wasn’t too strong. No need to give the impression that he was a terrible cook. Usually he was…not exactly great but at least decent. He didn’t generally burn his meals and that was better than he could say for a lot of people.

Boiling the water and preparing the tea leaves gave him something to do while Tobirama settled himself at the table and took in the room around them. Then they were seated across from each other with steaming mugs of Sencha. Madara wracked his brain for something to say that wouldn’t insult his guest in to leaving. In all the time they’d known each other he’d never had an excuse to invite Tobirama in to his home without being obvious that he was flirting or at least working himself up to it. Now that he’d opened the door by accident he should take advantage, set the groundwork to maybe open up a few more doors in the future, but that would only work if he could think of _anything_ to say.

“I didn’t…do anything offensive while you were there, did I?” Tobirama’s voice broke the silence and Madara looked up from his tea with relief.

“No. What do you mean by ‘offensive’?”

“I’m not sure. Anija was being quite ambiguous about the exact nature of my actions but I have some vague sensory memories that don’t paint a very good picture.” He flushed and Madara tried to focus passed how lovely it looked on his skin.

“That would frustrate the fucking hell out of me,” he blurted.

Surprisingly, Tobirama only huffed out a quiet laugh. “Indeed, it’s very frustrating.”

“What _do_ you remember?” Madara leaned forward a little more when he saw that pretty blush kick it up a notch. This had to be interesting.

“I remember, ah, there was a person there with me? I can’t say if it was you or Hashirama but someone was there who I found particularly…grounding. Soothing. I wanted to be near them and I think I remember…”

“Remember what?”

Tobirama looked towards to ceiling with shame. “Climbing on them. I can’t decide which is worse. Did I embarrass myself by climbing in to your lap? Or did I crawl in to my own big brother’s lap like a child asking for bed time stories? I don’t even know if I want you to tell me the answer.”

Since he said he wasn’t sure Madara did intend to hold back on saying anything. He intended to! It wasn’t his fault that the edges were blurring between what he wanted and what he thought he could have.

“It was me,” he heard himself say and he cringed at the same time Tobirama did.

“Ah. Well then. I cannot apologize enough for doing something that would make you so uncomfortable.” The poor man looked like he wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him where he sat.

Madara understood that feeling more than anyone and his first instinct was to soothe it away by assuring his guest, “No, I wasn’t uncomfortable.”

“You weren’t?”

“No!”

“You were completely comfortable with me sitting in your lap?”

“Yes!”

He was already nodding enthusiastically when he realized what he had just implied with that admission. Suddenly it was his own face blushing, although he was much less graceful about it with his tendency to go tomato red from chin to hairline. There was no point in hoping he could backtrack on that before Tobirama put two and two together; the man was renowned for his genius, after all.

Shrinking low in his seat, he gave a nervous titter. “Is there any chance we can pretend you didn’t hear me say that?”

“Interesting.” Tobirama cocked his head to one side with a strange light growing in his eyes. “You were comfortable with that, which must mean that you are comfortable with me. Would you-…hmm.”

“Would I what?” If the man didn’t finish that thought Madara was likely to panic. Had he just ruined everything he’d only just seen the chance of trying to build?

Standing from the table, Tobirama’s lips parted in a slow, predatory grin. “I would prefer to show than tell.”

That really didn’t clear anything up. In fact, that was probably even more ominous. Madara wondered if maybe he should run or at least rescue the Sencha somehow as Tobirama made his way around the small kitchen with prowling steps until he stood over his prey with narrowed eyes all but burning in the low light.

And the next thing Madara knew they were kissing, wild and messy, fingers buried in his hair and teeth scraping along his bottom lip. Tobirama tasted like tea but his actions were far less civilized. The first helpless moan of startled pleasure that slipped up Madara's throat was almost like a signal for the man to crawl in to his lap and box him in to his chair with solid thighs that just begged for him to sink his nails in to. Judging by the sound that tore itself up out of Tobirama’s chest, he seemed to like that idea.

Something in the back of his mind, probably his conscience or whatever, told him that this was probably one of those behaviors that were influenced by the lingering after effects of the jutsu. If he were a good man he would have stopped to make sure that Tobirama was still in his right mind. One thing he had never pretended to be, however, was a good man. The vacant lack of high thought process was something he had noted before when the man thought he was a giant cat but the same could not be said of the hot eyes looking down at him now. If he was a little more horny than usual and willing to act on a thought he otherwise might not, well, who was Madara to turn him down?

Focus became difficult around the time fingers began working their way under his collar. Madara squirmed under the touch until Tobirama finally succeeded in untying his obi and managed to pull apart the panels of his yukata. Two hands were definitely more distracting than one. Somewhere around arching his back and yelping with surprise when enterprising fingers discovered his nipples, Madara never even noticed his guest removing the other hand for the brief second it took to make a quick sign. Nor did he notice the clone that popped in to existence until he heard the sound of his cupboards being rummaged through.

Instead of any kind of embarrassment at being caught, the clone very calmly blinked back at him and asked where he kept his olive oil. Madara gurgled out something that vaguely sounded like words but he was much too distracted with the mouth nipping a line up the side of his neck to make himself coherent. It didn’t seem like Tobirama minded. His clone went back to rummaging while the original did a thorough job of removing Madara's brain through his ears.

Or maybe it just felt like that because he was already melting under all these glorious touches.

A quiet ‘ah-ha!’ was his only warning before the clone appeared behind him and pulled his chair out several inches. With their combined bulk on the seat that should have been at least a bit difficult but the ease with which he maneuvered their weight had Madara whimpering.

Tobirama slipped off of his lap to accept the bottle of olive oil his clone seemed to have located at last. With a long glance darkened with lust the clone disappeared and Madara had a total of five seconds to clear his head and wonder what was actually about to happen. Not that he was particularly against whatever it was, just that he did always like to be prepared. Generally he was always in control in most of his intimate encounters but it was clear that he was absolutely not going to be now.

Should he have been so turned on by that? Because he was.

What small amount of fog he was able to shake from his mind was brought back doubled the instant Tobirama got hands on him again. Madara went easily along with being pulled out of his chair. The surprise was immediately being pushed face down on the table and having the yukata still hanging from his shoulders all but torn away. He closed his eyes and groaned when his pants were opened and pulled down without ceremony, barely allowed a moment between kicking them away and arching his spine under the nails that racked down his back.

Strong hips pressed him harder against the table and Madara swallowed thickly. Tobirama was still completely dressed. He’d always thought there was something incredibly hot about one partner being completely clothed while they fucked the other completely naked – it was just that usually he wasn’t the one that was naked and bent over his own kitchen table. It only took a sharp bite to one shoulder and oil-slick fingers in the cleft of his ass for him to decide that he really truly did not mind.

Madara shifted his weight impatiently under the soft touches tracing his entrance but fell still immediately when Tobirama _snarled_ just behind his ear.

“Shit, sorry,” his partner gasped in a rough voice. “I can’t help it.”

“Don’t help it; don’t help anything; don’t change a fucking thing!” Madara babbled on between soft whines, bucking helplessly each time he thought one of the fingers teasing him might finally slip inside.

When they did it was without warning and his entire body quivered as Tobirama sank one finger in up to the second knuckle at the same time as he bit down on a place he had already left teeth marks. Madara garbled out several disconnected vowels, pressing his hips back to keep that finger in him for as long as possible, rolling his eyes up when it was pulled away only to sink back in and _curl_. Not quite in to that one spot he knew would make him see stars but close enough that he could already hear his own voice begging for more.

Tobirama obliged him, of course, but only when it suited him. He still took a couple of minutes to make sure the area was properly stretched before adding a second finger but it was worth the wait. Almost immediately he was curling them just far enough to have him howling and bucking no matter how little purchase he was able to get on the polished surface of his kitchen table.

By the time his partner was three fingers deep Madara was begging indiscriminately without any trace of shame and the back of both shoulders were littered with bite marks.

“You want me to fuck you?” Tobirama growled as though only just now hearing the pleas that had been echoing off the walls of the kitchen for the past several minutes. He soothed all the teeth marks he’d left behind with licks and kisses, rumbling pleasantly over marking his territory so well.

“Gods yes _please_, please, fuck me already!”

“Hmm. Since you said please.” He nuzzled in to the skin behind Madara's ear and the sound that he made could almost be called a purr. It was a happy sound and that thrilled Madara almost as much as the sound of clothes rustling when the man finally leaned away to open up his own trousers, still completely dressed up to now.

Then there was a blunt pressure right where Madara needed it most and he saw stars behind his eyelids brighter and brighter with every inch of cock that slid inside. Not the biggest he’d ever taken but just exactly the right size for pleasure, perfect for rocking back on to draw a lewd moan out of himself before Tobirama caught his hips and forced him in to stillness again.

No matter how he wriggled and tried to buck Tobirama never gave him so much as an inch. Madara had to admit that it only made things so much better, forced to keep still and just let himself get fucked slowly, helpless to the whims of the man behind him. Letting go of control had never been so hot before.

And Tobirama certainly made it clear that _he_ was the one in control. Caught up in the mess of his own primal instincts, there was something almost animalistic about the way he grunted and drove himself deeper and deeper in to the body before him. Feral, as Hashirama had called him earlier. It was certain an apt word for the look on his face. Each time Madara was able to turn his head and catch a quick glimpse of the man it had him shuddering to see the dark light in those deep red eyes, the way his lips were peeled back from his teeth in a rigid snarl of pleasure. Everything about him screaming ‘alpha male’ and for the first time in his life Madara wanted only to submit.

It was a good choice. The second he went limp entirely Tobirama seemed to sense that he had _won_ something. Perhaps that he had won Madara for his own, as his animal hindbrain seemed determined to accomplish. With a noise that rumbled up from the deepest part of his chest he pulled out entirely, shifted his weight, and then slammed back in for a direct hit against Madara's prostate.

The change in angle brought with it a change in tempo and their slow, steady fucking became a frantic rutting as they both raced towards their end together. Madara shook and trembled with every blow against his prostate knowing that he would not need to be so much as touched to get what he wanted as long as Tobirama could last just a little bit longer. If he were able to pay just a little more attention to the desperation in his partner’s grunts he might have realized that Tobirama was indeed hanging on by a thread just for the sheer pleasure of feeling him topple over the edge first.

He came finally with a scream that probably shook the rafters, spilling between his belly and the table without a single care for how hard he would need to scrub that mess to sanitize the area later. By the time his vision was no longer full of white static he realized that Tobirama had followed him over the edge and was now draped across his back pressing messy kisses against the side of his neck.

“Fuck,” he mumbled tiredly.

“We did,” Tobirama agreed in a floaty sort of voice. “Are you tired? I am tired. I would like to nest now.”

“Nest?”

“…rest?” The questioning note in his voice said he was probably asking whether that word was more appropriate and that he wasn’t completely sure where he’d gone wrong. Still a little lost in his instincts, apparently.

Madara didn’t mind so much. With a sleepy smile he managed to tilt his head up to smile over one shoulder and say, “Help me clean up and you can nest here for the night.”

His answer was another purring sound and the slow drag of a soft cock slipping out of him.

Together they cleaned up both Madara and the table, Tobirama wiping himself down discreetly and shoving himself back in to his pants while Madara strutted around in the buff, happy to show off all the marks he had earned during their little romp. When everything was as tidy as they had the energy for he led the way down to his bedroom where they both made a cursory effort to rinse their mouths and faces in the bathroom before collapsing in to bed.

After a bit of squirming and resettling they eventually ended up with Madara lying on his side while Tobirama curled around him, several inches higher so he could bury his face in Madara's long mane while still holding him close with both arms.

“Mine,” he purred quietly. Madara shuddered pleasantly. That was one question answered. 

“If you want me to be.”

“_Mine_.”

“Right. Glad that’s settled.” Madara closed his eyes and turned his head down towards the pillow a little more to hide the stupid grin on his face. Whoever the idiot was who had been stupid enough to catch Tobirama in a non-deadly jutsu that encouraged _this_ sort of behavior, he would have to thank the man tomorrow.

And then kill him, of course, because if he belonged to Tobirama then it stood to reason that Tobirama also belong to him in turn and Madara always looked after his own.


End file.
